The Charmed Family - My Fantasy/Fiction/Dream
by RDC LittlePiperHalliwell
Summary: Of all the things to happen in the world of Charmed there was nothing better then to make a whole family for them and how I wanted them to be. this family fiction was made when Cole was Belthazor


*******Chapter 1 -- "The Beginning"*******  
  
****Manor, Front Hall****  
  
"Where is everybody?" cried out Piper, who was carrying groceries inside with Melinda,Anthony, & Leo.  
  
Megan Halliwell came into the room crying for mercy just then being chased by Brian Turner."Hold it!" yelled Phoebe following the double trouble, when she suddenly saw Piper,Melinda,Anthony,& Leo. Megan and Brian stopped in their tracks, "She stole my dog!" Brian shouted."No I didn't auntie Phoebe,and besides...." Megan said to Brian, "you can't still a dog, I mean we do live in the same house so if he comes to me it isn't my fault, right mommy?" she said looking at Piper."Blessed be!" cried out Piper when Pres, Brian and Mark Turner's dog came in and ran over to Megan. "Leo, do you mind?" she said motioning with the groceries and her two well behaved--so far--children to the kitchen. "Sure, Piper just uh, just a second." Leo orbed to the kitchen and set his bag of groceries on the island in the middle of the kitchen, then orbed back. "Okay," he said taking Piper's bag and walking to the kitchen with Melinda and Anthony watching the scene. "Melinda,Anthony...." he said quietly. "Coming!" shouted the two kids and ran into the kitchen after him. Piper turned back to the scene. "Now whats with the dog?" Piper asked Phoebe. "Well....according to Brian here..." -- she motions to him to make her point,-- "Megan was trying to take the dog away from him..." --Piper interrupted; "...but?"-- "But...." she continued, "Megan said she wasn't trying to, that she was just going to give the dog all the love it so rightly deserved." Phoebe said grining at Piper, "sorta reminds me of a young miss Piper Halliwell." Piper laughed. "Yes, a young me, but lets not forget we did not have a dog when we were younger, nor any animal for that matter..." --Phoebe interrupted this time, "...uh...Piper? our pet was a rock,"--Piper laughs again, "Yeah....a rock....a rock that you so hilariously loved." Cole walked in holding Emmalee Halliwell under his right arm and Josh Cresswell,Paige's son, "Oh! Piper, great your home...maybe you can help me with little Em, here." Piper looks at him and laughs a bit. "Really? why certainly! just help me with little Bri here."  
  
****Manor, Kitchen****  
  
Logan Cresswell and Paige walk in with Chris,and Mallory Cresswell. Melinda and Anthony are sitting at the table talking to Leo who's putting the last box of cereal in the cuboard."Hey," Leo said looking up."Hi," Paige and Logan said at once. All four kids took off and ran down to the basement. "Well, they sure are in a hurry," Logan said to Leo. Leo nodded. "Yeah well they've been stuck with me and Piper all day so I guess that would explain it." Paige laughed. "I was like that when I was younger." Leo looked at her. "Really? I remember seeing you when you were a teen so, I'm kinda scared of you as a 5 year old..."-- "Or a 8 year old." Logan chimmed in--"...Yes exactly thanks for that Logan." Logan nodded, "always happy to oblige." Paige elbowed him, "Hey!"  
  
**** 'Up There' ****  
  
Prue Halliwell is standing in front of the elders with Andy Trudeau next to her, holding her hand "We have come to a desicion about your request to return to earth as Whitelighters together with charges, and to see your family......" the oldest Elder said. Prue looked into Andy's eyes seeming to say 'Their going to say no!' Andy shook his head and held Prue close. "And our decision is this; Prue Halliwell, you and Andy Trudeau here may go but you are not aloud to go to your family or notify them of your presence on earth,not even your astral self may go to them,not even in a dream, if they run into you though, you must explain your situation and stay with them,your first charges are at P3 but this is a test, try to avoid Piper." Prue looked at Andy and he kissed her. Prue then turned to the Elders, "why? why are you excluding me from my family? and why did you have to make our first charge at P3? why not the park?" the oldest Elder spoke "Do NOT question destiney,Go,before we change our minds."  
  
****Outside, P3****  
  
Prue and Andy orbed out together and ended up out behind P3. "Great," Prue cried. Andy looked at her, "its not as bad as it could be you know, we still have eachother." Prue looked at him, "Oh Andy! I didn't mean it like that, its just, theres Leo,Cole,and two children I've never seen before." Andy looks at them. "Who's Cole? He looks familiar." Prue remembers her past vividly, "Cole.Cole Turner? he's part demon, he posed as a D.A. awhile back.Well, no, a long time back,while dating Pheebs." Andy looked at her, "A District Attorney?!...."--Megan who was with Leo,Cole,& Mark turned back around while holding Leo's hand and walking still and saw the two of them.-- "This can't be happening,I'm sorry Prue..." she looked at him, "For what?"  
  
"For getting us in trouble when we we're suppose to avoid..." he started.  
  
"We're suppose to avoid Piper at P3," she said interrupting him. "Not Leo,Cole,and two kids,remember don't question destiney," she winked at him and smiled at the little girl holding Leo's hand.Megan broke free of Leo's hand and ran towards them after seeing a picture of her aunt Prue she knew her face down by every curve. Leo turned around with Cole and Mark and watched her they then ran after her seeing she was running towards two strange yet familiar looking people, Leo quickly saw who it was when Megan was up in Prue's arms crying "Aunt Prue! Aunt Prue! Aunt Prue!" Cole looked to Andy curious of his presence with Prue.Andy looked back and put his hand out, "Andy Trudeau, you must be the famous ex-D.A. Cole Turner, I've heard little about you but hi." Cole looked at him and shook his hand saying: "Andy? Andy Trudeau? that can't be Andy Trudeau died years ago at the hand of a demon that was working with tempus, I know, it was a 'Hell' exclusive for the demons." Prue looked at Cole, "Excuse me, but I should know Andy Trudeau by now,and besides I should know Andy died then I mean come on I did a forwarding time spell." Cole finally took in the whole scene, "Prue? but wait a second...I don't see any candles anywhere.Or your sisters for that matter." Prue looked at him mad, "Don't question destiney!" Leo turned to Andy and Prue again, "Don't question destiney? you only get that pep talk if you're a...." he stops suddenly realizing the BIG picture. Cole looks at Leo, "If you're a what? ghost? or a demon? or a Elder? or what? if you're a what Leo?" Mark looked at them, "Aunt Prue?" Prue looked at Leo, how many kids do you have Leo!?" Leo looked at Mark and Cole put a hand on his son's shoulder, "This one is mine Prue, mine and Phoebe's.We have four." Cole explained.  
  
"Where's little Melinda, Leo?, and how many kids do YOU have?" she asked after hearing shocking news from Cole. "Well Melinda's at home with Phoebe and the others, and me and Piper have four kids too." Prue almost lost her balance at the news but Andy grabbed her. Prue caught her breath. "How many neices and nephews do I have Leo,Cole?" Prue asked right when Logan Cresswell,Paige,& Chris walked up to them. "P..P..Prue?" Paige asked aghast. Prue glanced at Paige,Logan,and Chris and turned back to Leo, "Who are they?" Leo looked at Prue, "Prue, meet your long lost baby sister, Paige Matthews Halliwell Cresswell, her husband,Logan James Cresswell,and her son Christopher Alec Cresswell."  
  
*******Chapter 2 -- "Family Reunion, Defusion"*******  
  
****Outside, P3****  
  
Prue looked at Paige,Logan,and Chris. "I'm sorry my..my what?" Andy looks at Prue and put a arm around her waist, "Prue....our charges?" Cole looked at them, "Oh, I see now, you're Whitelighters too." Paige looked at Prue who is obviously still in shock to hear of another Charmed one. "Prue, I, I don't know what to say, except please except me in your family,our family,the Charmed family." Prue handed little Megan to Leo and hugged Paige without another thought. Paige hugged her back when Prue suddenly saw Piper, pulled back grabbed Andy and orbed out. Piper walked over to them "why are we over near the back door? I thought you would be inside already," she said tiredly.Megan was so excited to tell the news she forgot Piper didn't know Prue was there and said: "did you see that! auntie Prue! and Andy! I wanna be just like Prue when I grow up!" Piper smiled at her and looked at Cole, "How does she know about Andy? I have no pictures of him that I showed her." Megan looked at Piper all smiles, "Didn't you see mommy? aunt Prue,and Andy! they left in blue and white flashing lights like daddy! it was great she picked me up and everything!" Piper looked at Leo, "What is going on here? what did you tell our daughter?" Leo sighed and looked at Piper seriously, "Lets go to the Manor to talk about this Piper,you might need to sit once I'm done." Piper looks at him, Fine, Cole? take the kids and drive my car home...." --she throws him the keys-- "Leo, Orb! now...." Leo orbs Piper and himself to the Manor. "Well okay then, lets go get Piper's car and get home." Cole,Mark,& Megan go towards Piper's car, "Logan? can you drive home with Chris?" Logan nods, "gonna orb home?" Paige nods, gives him a quick kiss and Orbs to the Manor. Logan goes to the car with Chris.  
  
****Manor, Hall****  
  
Piper,and Leo are sitting on the love seat in the front hall when Paige orbs in. "Leo? do uh, you mind if I'm here too?" Piper looks at Paige then to Leo and waits for a reply. Leo looks at Paige seriously, "Sure Paige, if you'd like to be here then by all means." Paige smiles slightly and sits on the table in front of the love seat to listen too. "Piper, uh, I don't, um, I don't know how to tell you this but, uh, but Prue is well...."--he looks up--"Prue? Andy?" two flashes of blue and white light appear and Prue,Andy,& their charge,Claudia,look at up at Leo, "Yeah L......?"--Prue stops dead in mid sentence. Andy looks at Piper then pulls Prue closer to him. "P..P..Piper....we're not....we're not suppose to..." Andy smiles at Prue, "We're suppose to avoid Piper at P3,remember?" Piper stands and throws her arms around her sister. "Prue! I, I waited so long for this moment!" Andy looks at Piper, "hate to be the bearer of bad news....but...."--Leo and Andy say "the Elders are calling" at the same time--Prue looks at Piper, "go, Andy, please I'll stay here and wait for you, take Leo, with you." Andy nods, "okay" he leans down a little and kisses her,Leo does the same to Piper and both men Orb out.  
  
**** 'Up There' ****  
  
Andy and Leo orb 'up there' to the Elders. Leo and Andy bow before them and stand. "You called for us?" Leo asked. the Elder Whitney speaks this time; "Yes, we summoned you Leo, because you are Piper's husband, Prue's inlaw, and you are the Charmed ones Whitelighter above all. We summoned you Andy because you and Prue, have had a little rondayvou with Piper, Paige, and their families when you haven't even helped your first charge.Secondly because we know whats on your mind and what is bothering you with your partner, Prue, we will discuss your situation before we consider the marriage proposel on your mind. Leo?" Leo nods. "Yes, Elder?" he asked contemplating the proposel. "We see your mind too is now on Andy's proposel, but that is not the point.We need you to make sure you can help Andy and Prue with their first charge, Claudia, she needs help to vanquish a demon.Will you accept the task and prep them for battle? or shall I find another?" Leo shakes his head, "thats not necissary I've helped Prue and Andy before, I'll do it again." the Elder, Whitney, looks at Leo. "I doubt this will be a easy task Leo, do you suppose you might need another Whitelighter? we could always send down Natalie's old sister...you do remember Katalena right?" Andy gives Leo a look that seems to say Natalie? Katalena? AND Piper? Wow... Leo looks at him then turns to Whitney "Thats not necissary, I can handle it just fine, if the Charmed ones are allowed to...."--Whitney interrupts--"I'm sorry Leo, only one of your charges can help you, so choose wisely, you may go now."  
  
****Manor, Outside****  
  
Andy and Leo orb to the outside of the Manor, "So, who's Natalie and Katalena?, and why wouldn't she just send Natalie?" Leo looks at Andy, "Natalie, was a fellow Whitelighter till Eames, a warlock, killed a Darklighter took his crossbow and killed Natalie with a poison arrow, he took her powers and orbed up 'there', Piper, Phoebe, and Prue killed Eames when they were dressed in Whitelighter robes with their faces hidden. And Katalena? well...Katalena is Natalie's younger sister, she was and still is furious that I married Piper...."--Andy interrupts--"I'm sorry? did I hear correctly? a Whitelighter liked you yet you choose your charge over her? and she's still furious?"--Leo nods--"thats the size of it yeah, but Katalena had a thing for every and ALL Whitelighters, you'll love her, unless you choose a charge over her, or just choose Prue, she'll never forgive you."--Andy does a low whistle when the door to the Manor opens--"Leo? Andy?, Prue...! their back." Piper called from the front Hall. Prue orbed out and fell to her knees and hugged Andy.Piper smiled and sat next to Leo, "I missed that.....ya know Leo, we had a visit today." Leo looks at her, "did you?" Piper nods and smiles, "Yes, a what was it Prue?....."--both Piper and Prue say "Katalena..." at the same time--Leo looks at Piper then Prue then to Andy, "See? I told you she never forgave me.One word of my name and she tracked me down, though Whitney always has had something against me so I wouldn't be surprised if..."--Prue interrupted "If what? if this Katalena brought company? she did....she brought Whitney, and boy! what a shock it was to see her again.But Leo, what did you do to Whitney and Katalena? Whitney asked our charge, Claudia, if she thought she needed Katalena or herself as a Elder to help you of all people with her Demonic problem, oh and lets not forget, you have to choose one charge or known person to help you, and I of all people nominate our Demonic hero Cole Turner." Andy nods, "seems like a logical nomanation," Piper looks at Leo and crosses her arms, "Who's Katalena? and Who is Whitney?" Leo looks at her "honey, its okay, Katalena is or was Natalie's younger sister, she was and is still furious that I married you."--Andy smiles "and might I add Katalena has a thing for every and ALL Whitelighters, I'll love her, unless I choose a charge or Prue here over her, she'll never forgive me like she has yet to forgive Leo here."--Piper smiles and kisses Leo.Cole walks out with his arm around Phoebe's waist. "Whats with all the love in the air?" Prue jumps up and goes over to Cole, "Well....um Leo needs to ask you a question." Cole looks at her skeptical, "Leo needs love to ask me a question?" Prue glares at him, "He was our Whitelighter, still is, he is and was the best talk about Leo again and you'll talk to death himself." Phoebe seperates Prue from Cole, "Phoebe why are you seperating us? I can't kill her and she can't kill me..." Phoebe looks at him, "uh, Cole? last time she told a guy she'd make him talk to death himself, she put him through 'Hell', Literally." Cole glances at Prue then turns to Leo, "What's the question?" Leo stands up and helps Piper to her feet, "Cole, I need help from either a charge of mine of a known personal friend of the families and since you're Phoebe's husband, my inlaws husband, my kids' uncle, I need your help to kill a Demon named Ravenor." Cole looks at him, "Your not serious...Ravenor? even a upper level Demon could kill Ravenor he's too high strung like Eames was, and look what happened to him, he died." Piper looks at Cole, "We don't need facts we need help, so help us by vanquishing Ravenor, or, help us by getting and staying the hell out of the way."  
  
****Manor, Living Room****  
  
Cole,Leo,Phoebe,Piper,Prue,Andy,& Claudia are in the Manor's living room discussing the situation. "I don't get it why don't Prue and Piper just take over like they use to and kill the damn Demon? I mean a upper, and a lower level Demon that worked for the source could just as easily, even a bounty hunter, want me to bargain one hit off on the bounty hunters list?" Andy shakes his head, "We couldn't do that even if we wanted to Cole,"--Cole interrupted "I'm sorry, why?"--"Well because the Elders have strictly stated that Leo, Prue, and myself may only have one person that we know and trust to help US not help Claudia." Claudia stands up and goes over to Cole, "Please, listen to what Andy has to say it may save my life just as well as your own, this Demon, Ravenor, he killed my whole Coven with only one slight swipe of his hand." Claudia and Phoebe have a Preminition at the same time and put their hands on their heads. "The Manor door! Ravenor is at the Manor door!" Phoebe shouted. "Wait, we can't all kill Ravenor or attack, only one of you are allowed to...."-- Phoebe cut Andy off "But what? use the Elders' words against them, don't question Destiney, it is what it is, Destiney is now and right now we're all gonna kick some Demonic ass!"-- Prue smiled, "She learned from the master....wait,no,no,no, she learned from the mistress." Prue turned around and used Telekenetics to unlock and open the door, just then Ravenor came barging in, "did I miss the party? oh wait I am the party." Ravenor said with a smirk. Cole threw a energy surge at Ravenor but he Shimmered out then back. "Ah, Belthazor, its good to see you again....but where are your little ones? hidden behind door number one?!" Ravenor waved his hand at the closet door and a bounty hunter came out with Chris,Mallory,and Joshua Cresswell in his grasp. Paige looks at her kids and is about to reach for them when Logan grabs her arm and shakes his head. Paige who has control over her powers now uses Telekenetics to make the crystals incircle the bounty hunter. "Noooo!!!!!" the bounty hunter screamed as her turned to flames in the living front hall. "Don't worry, those crystals won't work on me." Paige looked at Phoebe. Phoebe whispered to her and Piper "repeat after me..."--Piper and Paige nod--"Forces of good all around..."-- Phoebe,Piper,Paige,AND Prue repeat it--Ravenor shimmers out to the attic and falls over some toys.Paige grabs Phoebe and Prue grabs Piper they all orb to the attic.  
  
****Manor, Attic****  
  
"Piper, now!" Piper freezes the Demon, Ravenor. "Forces of good all around, send you far beneath the ground, go to where the Source must dwell, forever in eternal Hell." Phoebe,Piper,Paige,AND Prue said aloud right when Ravenor unfroze. "Nooo!!! you shall pay for this!" cried Ravenor in despair before he burst into flames.Leo and Andy orbed in just then with Cole following in a Shimmer. "What happened to Ravenor?" Cole asked. "We vanquished him with the power of four." Phoebe said--"And with a little helpful rhyme that was really in that back of Phoebe's mind." Prue and Piper said.-- Andy looked at Prue and Leo, "The Elders are calling for all three of us this time." Prue nods and takes Andy's and Leo's hand and they all orb up 'there'.  
  
**** 'Up There' ****  
  
Andy,Prue,and Leo orbed up 'there' and bowed before the Elders. "You called for us?" Leo asked. Whitney nodded with a solem expression on her face "We did," she agreed in terms with Leo. "Prue and Andy you have vanquished the demon as your charge asked,"--Paige orbed in with Phoebe,and Piper-- "But Leo, you have failed us and shall be put on..."--Phoebe and Piper interrupt "Hello, lovely to see you again,"-- Leo,Andy,and Prue turn around, "You forgot I was a Whitelighter right?" Paige asked, Whitney stared at her. "How dare you bring the witches before us!" Whitney shouted, "No! how dare you," Piper said stepping towards them and taking Leo's hand in hers, "Leo is not to be blamed, it is Destiney that is to be blamed,"--"How dare you use Destiney as a excuse to save your partner in life!"--Phoebe stepped forward and took Leo's free hand, "we aren't, Ravenor was at the front door of the Manor and we just happened to be there..."-- Piper added "We live there ya know?"--"So Destiney put us in a desperate position and we made the choice to follow Destiney's orders we let him in and attempted to vanquish him, it failed, but the second time it didn't we worked together and there was no complaint from Prue's and Andy's charge, do you dare question Destiney?" Whtiney was baffled.The oldest of the Elders spoke up, "No, we don't Whitney was wrong to test your judgement we apologize..."-- Piper interrupt "Excuse me Elder, but can we have the apology in writing?"--"Don't press your luck witch!" Whitney said in a shrill voice. "Andy we have studied yours and Prue's situation and record for your first charge and we are herby allowing your request to propose to the special whitelighter." Prue turned and looked at Andy, "I'm sorry what? you're going to ask a Whitelighter to marry you and not me? well as Katalena to Leo, I shall never forgive you." Andy waved his hand behind his back and a navy blue box appeared in his hand, he pulled it out from behind his back and got on one knee, "Pruedence Halliwell, will you except my proposel to marry you with witnesses as we can see?" Prue was taken aback. "Yes, Andrew Trudeau, I do." he put the ring on her finger, stood and kissed her as a mist of fog swam around their legs.  
  
****Manor, Sunroom/Basement****  
  
Andy,Prue,Paige,Leo,Piper,& Phoebe orb into the sunroom when they heard a crash from the living room, the Charmed Ones ran into the living room and saw Cole struggling with a Demon and another Demon going after Claudia, "Our charge!" Prue cried. Prue used Telekenetics on the Demon after Claudia and sent him flying into the grandfather clock. "Damnit! its just like the old days." Piper cried looking at the broken clock. "Except with me, lets say the spell."--Prue,and Piper nodded-- "Wait we need to get Cole away from them!" Prue nodded in response and her and Paige used Telekenetics to send this demon flying into a bookshelf. "Cole! get over here quick!" Phoebe yelled. Cole ran over to them so he wouldn't be vanquished."Forces of good all around, send you far beneath the ground, go to where the Source must dwell, forever in eternal Hell." The Demons burst into flames and were gone in a instant when they heard Melinda,Megan,Anthony,& Emmalee Halliwell crying in the basement along with Cole's and Phoebe's kids, Mark,Alicia,Alexandra,& Brian.The Charmed Ones ran down to the basement with everyone following behind them, once inside the basement they saw a Demon who looked like Belthazor use to. "Belthazor..." the Demon said. "Hendroz...." Cole said with obvious hatred. "Leave them alone Hendroz, their not your problem, I am, me the Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter, and their whole family line." Hendroz smiled, "Exactly Belthazor, and what do you think these kids are? they are their family line..."--Cole turned to Phoebe "He can't be killed by crystals or your powers,a power of 3 spell is needed."--Cole hit Hendroz with a fire ball sending him flying into a punching bag. Phoebe rushed in, Levitated, and kicked Hendroz down. Piper and Leo both rushed in too, Paige and Prue ran to untie the crying kids. Logan came down and helped them. Cole was firing fire balls at Hendroz but he kept shimmering in and out. Phoebe ran up stairs and got a pen and 4 pieces of paper, she started writing a power of three/four spell.Piper tried to Freeze Hendroz but it didn't work, a knife appeared in his hand and he stabbed her in the stomache with it.Piper fell back onto the floor and Leo ran over towards her and healed her. "Hurry Pheebs!" yelled Paige and Prue at the same time. Melinda and Megan ran over towards Piper and looked at Hendroz who was dodging fireballs. Phoebe ran downstairs with the power of three/four spell and handed one to Piper,Paige,and Prue. "Okay, Ready?" Melinda and Megan read the power of three/four spell with them. "Evil doer in our sight, we send you past the great white light, the cries of Furies coming near is the pain you will fear, we send you away with this spell forever in eternal Hell!" he burst into flames and Cole stopped firing off fire balls and energy surges. Melinda,Megan,Emmalee,and Anthony run over and hug Piper who escaped death with Leo's help.Piper stood up and hugged Leo.Leo held her close and kissed her forehead.  
  
*******Three years later*******  
  
****The Trudeau's and Cresswell's home next to the Manor****  
  
Amanda Andrea Trudeau,and Sienna Prudence Trudeau, Prue's and Andy's two and three year old daughters, were running around-- the Manor that they shared with the Cresswell's--after their cat, Kitters, or Kit for short, four year old Melinda was watching so was four year old Megan,eleven year old Anthony and five year old Emmalee.Amanda and Sienna was what everyone liked to call 'Double Trouble' they were like a young Prue, and a young Piper.  
  
  
  
*******Should I continue this one?*******  
  
**soon to come, a sequel to Cole and Phoebe - Shimmer**  
  
**FanFiction.net** 


End file.
